The Mysterious Disappearance of Berk
by ultima s
Summary: Hiccup discovers a new dragon and all does not go well now people are disappearing all around Berk without anyone recognizing who they are. The real mystery is why people are acting the way they do and the dragons. Hiccup investigates to find a terrible danger waiting for him and Berk. Styled after the TV series Dragons Defenders of Berk. Fav or Follow or Review, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup groaned a little as he started to wake up from his peaceful night's slumber only to be fully awakened at the prodding and growling of his Night Fury.

"Ok, Ok bud I'm up!" He said pushing the snout of the muscular dragon off his face, "It can't be time for our morning flight yet." He said looking out the window at the top of his room but the sun was already up and the sound of the morning activities were already under way.

He opened the door to look out on Berk as the shadows of the sunrise lingered in the streets as the baker's shop was already at work and so was the smithy. Mulch and Bucket were climbing into the ship to set off in search of the day's catch as Toothless brought out the saddle.

"Ok Bud, one quick ride around the island and then we need to get to the academy." Hiccup said as he mounted the saddle and attached the final connecting rod that allowed Toothless to fly, "We're off to investigate those other island's near Breakneck Bog and I'm sure Snotlout would love it if we were late." He finished as he mounted the saddle and Toothless took to the sky.

The feeling of flight never grew old for Hiccup as he looked down into the small village as it disappeared beneath the wings of his ebony dragon. The wind pulled at his hair with every fall and as toothless climbed the slow, melodic, beats of his wings were almost like a lullaby to Hiccup. The island was beautiful this time of year as the spring thaw left only a few clumps of snow around the island and the green grass could already be seen poking through the normally brownish soil.

As they circled back to the side of Berk Hiccup could see Stormfly and Astrid approaching the Academy and from the sound of it the twins were already inside with Barf and Belch. Hiccup let out a sigh, "Come on bud."

He pulled into the arena with a gust as Astrid dismounted and turned to the twins who were busy throwing stuff at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Hiccup asked

"Ruffnut said if you throw a dagger hard enough it will stick into metal so I called her out on it, now we're trying to see if her dagger will stick into my helmet." Tuffnut responded as a knife flew right past him and Hiccup embedding itself into the side of the entrance just as Snotlout entered with Hookfang.

Hookfang looked quickly at the knife then snarled at Ruffnut and Tuffnut who quickly hid their throwing utensils behind their back.

"Well Hiccup nice of you to finally join us!" Snotlout said with a sneer

"Actually I'm pretty sure we were here before you." Astrid remarked placing her hand on her hip

"Oh, please! Hookfang and I were here hours ago we just got tired of waiting and went for a ride." Snotlout said with confidence as Hookfang shook his head and went to join the other dragons.

"I'm sure that's what it is." Astrid said sarcastically turning to the other riders who were present

"Well everyone's here," Hiccup started, "Everyone except..." he continued looking around

"Whoa, hold on,... just a little to the left!" Came the voice of Fishlegs as he and Meatlug came around the corner and landed in the center of the arena. "There you go girl!" He said getting off and chucking a rock into the overlarge mouth of the Gronkle, "So guy's, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing yet." Hiccup stated as he pulled a barrel to the center of the ring and places a small map on it, "For today I promised my father to go and check out the islands surrounding Breakneck Bog." Hiccup said gesturing to a group of islands on the map that looked like a hand.

"What! Not Breakneck Bog!" Fishlegs said backing up in fear, "Hiccup don't you remember the Smothering Smokebreath's and what they did to Berk?"

"That's precisely why we need to go to the other islands." Astrid chimed in, "Daguur knows that we can outsmart him if he tries to use the Smokebreath's against us again but we don't know if there are other dragon's in the area that might be more dangerous."

"Astrid's right. These islands are mostly unexplored, who knows what kind of new dragon's could be there." Hiccup finished

"Well hopefully they're ready for Hookfang and I! I'd like to see one dragon try to defeat us! Right Hookfang?" Snotlout said hitting his dragon in the shoulder. Before anyone could stop him Hookfang had Snotlout in his mouth shaking him wildly back and forth.

Hiccup sighed, "Can one of you get him out we need to be leaving if we're going to reach the islands before noon."

"I'll do it!" Tuffnut said turning to the Monstrous Nightmare, "Last time Ruffnut did it and got a cut, now I want one too!"

Everyone shook their head and turned back to the map as they spoke Tuffnut could be heard in the background, "Yes! I betcha mine's bigger!"

"Now to save time we're going to split up the four remaining Islands. I'll start with the one closest to Breakneck Bog and Astrid, you take the one next to that." Hiccup started as the other three came and looked at the map, "Snotlout you take the third island and Fishlegs you take the pinky."

"What about us?" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah what are we gonna do?" Ruffnut continued

"I need you two to go back to Breakneck Bog and see if there isn't anything we may have missed when we were there last." Hiccup said gesturing the the thumb of the islands.

"What and deal with those annoying Smokebreath's again! No way!" Tuffnut said and Ruffnut shook her head in agreement.

"Well Hiccup I guess you were right." Astrid said with a smile

"Right about what?" Hiccup asked confused

"You know... When you said the twins could be out annoyed by the Smokebreaths. It does seem like the Smokebreaths are more annoying than the twins ever were." She said with a smile

"Wha, Wait!? You said that?" Tuffnut said looking at Hiccup

"How dare you! Everyone knows we're the most annoying ones here!" Ruffnut said pushing her finger into Hiccup's chest as he backed away

"Yeah just wait till those little dragon's get a load of us! They'll be so annoyed they'll probably give us metal just to get out of their hair!" Tuffnut said

"Pbbt! Dragon's don't have hair!" Snotlout chortled

"Huh!? Well if they did they'd probably give that to us too." Tuffnut said as he and his sister mounted the Zippleback.

"Is everyone clear on what we're doing?" Hiccup asked mounting Toothless

"I'm not!" Fishlegs said nervously from the back of Meatlug but no one paid attention as Hiccup and Toothless ran out of the gate and took to the sky.

Soon the group was on it's way to the Finger Islands as they had started to call the cluster. The sun was high and the water clear it was a good day to fly. They all waved to Mulch and Bucket as they passed the final stone pier that marked the edge of Berk's waters.

It wasn't too long before the Finger Islands became visible on the horizon and the group started to split up.

"I have a really bad feeling about this!" Fishlegs stated as he turned towards the last island.

"Those Smokebreaths won't know what hit em!" Tuffnut said rolling down towards Breakneck Bog.

Soon it was just Hiccup and Astrid as they flew over their respective islands.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out as she flew towards the far end of her island, "Please, be careful!"

"I will!" He called back as she disappeared in the distance, "Alright bud it's just you and me." He said and Toothless growled an acknowledgment as he dove towards the center of the island.

They landed in the shade of a small forest as the face of the giant mountains blocked the sun, bathing everything in a dull shadow. The vegetation was thick for a while but soon it opened up to a large field with grass everywhere high enough to cover Toothless. As they walked the dragon would poke his head up out of the grass every once and a while to see where he was going.

It wasn't too long before the grass gave way to a strange formation that comprised of igneous rocks with steam shooting out every so often. As Toothless stepped a foot outside of the grass his ears dropped back and his eyes narrowed as he let out a low growl and backed into the grass line.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked as the dragon backed farther into the grass, "Ok I'll just take a quick look around then we'll go, alright?"

Toothless shook his head and got in front of Hiccup, he turned his head slightly and growled behind him as the vapors formed a thin cloud around the landscape.

"Don't worry bud if I get in trouble I'll call for you." Hiccup said trying to get around Toothless but Toothless put himself back in the way, "Fine I'll... Oh hey Astrid!" Hiccup waved, Toothless turned for a second and turned back only to see that Hiccup was gone.

Toothless roared into the mist but backed up next to the grass and perked up his ears.

Hiccup found himself in a strange world of smells and sights as charred trees were intermittent with patches of green grass and flowers. The stench of rotting fish was in the air and Hiccup coughed as the vapors of the igneous mist burned his nose.

Suddenly a pattering of feet broke the silence. Hiccup turned quickly but couldn't see anything.

"Hello!" Hiccup called but nothing answered.

A flop behind him caused him to turn around and look as a small black object now adorned the ground. He looked closer and touched it only to find it was a bird. It was perfectly healthy as far as Hiccup could tell except for the fact that every once and a while it would twitch and flap uncontrollably. He heard a clicking noise and stood up quickly and looked into the mist to see he was surrounded on all sides by strange shapes in the mist.

"Who are you!?" Hiccup called out and pulled out his dagger.

A few more clicks and the shapes started to move in. Hiccup brandished his dagger menacingly as a ray of sun finally peaked through a crevice in the mountain and lit up the ground. Before him were about five small dragons that he'd never seen before.

They had a strange water-like quality with teeth that were rounded and a coral-like head. They had two legs that were very close to their head and after that a long tail that dragged along the ground. Their wings were also very rounded at the fingers and they seemed to shine with a moistened coat of scales that was a vibrant blue on top and led to a dingy green on bottom.

They came out growling a low dog-like growl to which Hiccup just put down his dagger slowly, "Well hey there little guy, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as three of the foremost dragons watched him put down the blade.

The dragons hesitated not knowing what was going on, "That's okay, I'm here to help." Hiccup said reaching out slowly to the middle dragon. The dragon looked around confused, "That's right..." Hiccup said as his hand got closer to the little dragon.

Suddenly the dragon snapped at Hiccup's hand which caused Hiccup to back up quickly. Suddenly all the dragons on every side started to close in and jump and yip, "Oookayy this isn't working!" Hiccup said and put his hand to the side of his mouth and let out a call for Toothless. Just as he did a dragon that was hanging on a tree next to him opened it's mouth and shot a deep blue liquid at Hiccup that got in his eyes and immediately started to burn.

Just then a shot of plasma hit the ground on both sides of Hiccup as through the mist Toothless ran. Hiccup reached out through his blurred vision and his world took a quick spin before everything cleared up. He grabbed Toothless' saddle and the both of them took to the sky.

It wasn't long before Astrid and the other's showed up.

"Hiccup what's wrong we heard your dragon call!" Astrid asked concerned

"There was this... new dragon down there and it got... something in my eyes." Hiccup explained

"That's not good!" Fishlegs blurted out, "We have no idea what that stuff can do we need to try and wash it out!"

"I'm fine! I think it only effects small animals, my vision got blurry for a moment but I can see fine now." Hiccup said slightly annoyed

"Either way we should head back to Berk, we can investigate more tomorrow." Astrid said and Hiccup nodded his agreement.

"Wake up!"

"What?" Hiccup asked

"I said we need to wake up early tomorrow I don't want to be at these islands after dark." Fishlegs quivered

"Yeah me neither." Hiccup concluded

That night Hiccup's mind was full of nightmares as visions of those dragons and the burning in his eyes kept coming back to haunt him. By the time morning came he was more exhausted than he was when he went to bed.

"Morning Dad!" He yawned as Stoick prodded a dying fire.

"Mornin' son." He said cheerfully

"Where's toothless?" Hiccup asked looking around

"Toothless was out bothering Bucket and Mulch for some fish the last time I saw him." Stoick said getting up from the fire and going to the door.

"Oh good, I need to get to the Academy and meet up with Astrid and the others to finish our investigation of the Finger Islands." Hiccup said

"Well make sure that you're home before supper and... wait who were you meetin'?" Stoick asked

"You know Astrid, Snotlout, the twins..." Hiccup responded with a shrug

"I know Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut but... who's Astrid?"

Part 1 of 3 I hope everyone is interested. I am still working on my Treasure Planet Fanfic but I have been so busy lately that it's been nearly impossible for me to write on it. So I am writing this little episode of Dragons (My all time favorite movie and TV series) when I don't have time to do anything else. I know it seems contradictory but for some reason certain ideas will flow and allow me to write a lot in a short time whereas I often have to work harder for my other stories. Keep reading and enjoying.

Ultima S. Next Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup sat there in silence for a moment as his father's stare caused a chill to go down his spine and then Stoick started to laugh.

"I'm just jokin' son! Ha! Be sure to be back before sundown." He said hitting his knees like he'd just made the funniest joke ever.

"I really don't see how that's funny dad." Hiccup said as he rolled his eyes and exited. He called for Toothless who came bounding up from the docks with a large fish in his mouth.

Toothless stopped right in front of Hiccup and dropped his fish on the ground with some extra slime for good measure.

Hiccup looked at it slightly disgusted, "That's okay bud I had enough to eat this morning." He said holding his stomach.

They mounted and flew off towards the Arena, as they rounded the bend Hiccup could see Snotlout and Astrid already in the arena and the twins were just landing.

"So Astrid," Snotlout started after dismounting his dragon, "How'd you like to explore the islands with me today?" He said striking a pose

"I'd rather kiss a baby troll than go anywhere with you Snotlout!" She said with a groan

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other and grinned, "Great that means we can bring..."

"For the last time!" Astrid yelled, "Maggie" she said using her fingers to gesture quotations, "is not a troll it's just a dust covered chicken carcass."

"Heh show's how much you know it's actually a rooster carcass and that's not dust it's mold!" Tuffnut said in a matter-of-factly tone

"Ok, guys let's get this over with," Hiccup said as he landed and dismounted Toothless in a single motion.

"Are you alright Hiccup? I mean after yesterday and those dragons." Astrid asked concerned

"I'm fine just a few nightmares but nothing I can't handle." Hiccup responded with a yawn

Hiccup backed up and looked around for a little bit listening to the wind as the group looked at him confused.

"Uh, are we gonna do this or not? I mean I've got a lot of more important things to do." Tuffnut interrupted the silence

"Yeah like chew our toenails and count our scabs." Ruffnut included and everyone hoped they were kidding.

"What are we waiting for?" Snotlout shouted

"It's not like Fishlegs to be this late!" Hiccup said looking to the sky

"Who?" Astrid commented but it was drowned out by the rapid fluttering of a Gronkle.

"Ah there he is now we can start!" Hiccup said with a gesture to the map but to his surprise Meatlug came in and set down on the side of the ring without Fishlegs. "Meatlug... Where's Fishlegs?"

The group looked at each other and shrugged in confusion, "Who's Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked breaking the silence.

"Oh ha, ha! Is this everyone pick on Hiccup day? Because I remember the last one and it was a lot funnier than this." Hiccup said with an annoyed look on his face, "Everyone's gonna pretend like Fishlegs disappeared and he's gonna jump out of somewhere right?"

"Hiccup did you hit your head or something?" Astrid asked

"No don't worry I got this guy's!" Tuffnut said moving towards Hiccup and putting his arm around Hiccup's shoulder, "Oh hey there Fisharms!" He said waiving to the air, "Hiccup was just waiting for you so we could start our mission." He said slowly winking back to his sister who laughed while Astrid palmed her face.

"Come on guy's I'm serious!" Hiccup said removing Tuffnut's arm from around his shoulder, "Where's Fishlegs?"

"Well we're serious, we don't know any Fishlegs!" Snotlout said very annoyed, "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Come on guy's! He's the big guy, the one who updates the Book of Dragons, he rides Meatlug!" Hiccup said gesturing to the large Gronkle as it sniffed around the edge of the ring.

"Who that?" Snotlout said with a chuckle, "That's just a dragon that hangs out with us it's never had a rider."

"Hiccup, you are the only one who's ever updated the Book of Dragons." Astrid said with a look of concern, "Do you think those new dragons might have... I don't know! Caused you to imagine this... Fishlegs?" She said touching his shoulder

"That's impossible." Hiccup said confidently yet starting to doubt himself.

"Wake up!"

"What was that?" Hiccup said looking around as everyone stopped and looked upwards

"I don't know but it was kinda spooky!" Tuffnut said

"That's it!" Hiccup said enthusiastically, " The dragons must have put me to sleep and I'm dreaming all this!" Suddenly Hiccup found himself on the ground with a sharp pain in his tailbone.

"Are you awake yet because your craziness is kinda disturbing!" Tuffnut said after having kicked Hiccup.

Hiccup got up to see part of his hand was bleeding, "No, this definitely isn't a dream!" He said and turned to Meatlug who was sitting near the entrance. He slowly approached the dragon who looked around then at Hiccup and seemed to become slightly alarmed. The closer Hiccup got the more alarmed the dragon seemed until it finally freaked out completely and ran out of the arena flying off with speed.

"Well that was strange." Astrid said walking to the side of Hiccup

"Not really!" Snotlout said holding his nose, "If you took a whiff maybe you'd run off in a panic too."

Astrid sniffed the air and backed up a little, "You, (urp) do smell a little... funny." She said

Hiccup sniffed the air and there was definitely the smell of something rotten, "I don't think that's me!" Hiccup said as he sniffed the air again.

"Well whatever it is it's gross! Let's find it!" Tuffnut said as he and his sister mounted Barf and Belch and took off in the wind.

"Well that's just great now we need to wait for them to get back." Hiccup said looking to Toothless who shook his head

Astrid and Snotlout looked at each other and shrugged in confusion, "Wait for who to come back?" Snotlout asked

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you know the twins who ride the Zippleback? Just went off to find out what that smell was!"

"Okay Hiccup you are really starting to worry me!" Astrid said concerned, "There has never been a set of twins on Berk and I don't know anyone named Ruffnut and Tuffnut!"

"Come on! They just left, you watched them fly away just now!" Hiccup said frantically motioning to the sky.

"Uh, no we didn't!" Snotlout said, "We've been standing here waiting for some guy named Fish... whatever to show up."

"You... you really don't remember them?" Hiccup said looking worriedly at Snotlout and Astrid.

Astrid took him by the arm, "Come on Hiccup we're going to see Gobber! Maybe he knows something about that dragon venom you got in your eye and can tell us what's going on!" She then mounted Stormfly and Hiccup mounted Toothless and both of them took off into the sky. Hookfang and Snotlout were close behind.

"I certainly hope that Gobber will be able to sort this out!" Hiccup said to Toothless as they rounded the mountain and headed toward's the Smithy.

On their way they turned a corner quickly and Snotlout fell behind

"Hey guy's wait up!" He called

"Come on Astrid we should wait for Snotlout." Hiccup said turning back and seeing the Monstrous nightmare turn the bend.

"Now who's Snotlout?" She asked

Hiccup quickly looked behind him to see that no one was on the back of the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Oh, no! That's not good!" He said, "Quick we need to get to Gobber!" and leaned in close to his dragon and let on a burst of speed.

Astrid we barely keeping up by the time they landed in front of the Smithy. Hiccup was relieved to hear the happy hammering of Gobber as a warm glow crackled and popped from the fireplace.

"Gobber!" Hiccup yelled, "Gobber we need your help!"

"Well how 'bout next Tuesday I'm sure I could squeeze ya in." Gobber responded turning to reveal his hammer arm and peg leg

"No this is really important!" Astrid said which caught Gobber's attention

"What's goin' on here?" he asked eying the two.

"Yesterday," Astrid blurted out, "Hiccup got sprayed in the eyes by a new dragon and today he's remembering people who don't exist and claiming that they've disappeared."

Gobber didn't move for a second before he glanced over to Hiccup, "What kind of dragon was this? Did it have blue scales?"

"Yes!" Hiccup responded

"Large head and snakelike body?" Gobber continued

"Yes and yes!"

Gobber's face turned to horror, or at least from what Hiccup could tell it was horror.

"Oh dear!" He said and turned towards his shop and started to stuff his weapons in a wheelbarrow.

Hiccup and Astrid just looked at each other.

"What is it? What is 'oh dear'?" Astrid asked grabbing Gobber's arm and turning him arround

"You've been hit with the Blue Nightmares venom!" Gobber said looking straight into Hiccup's eyes

"I don't get it so what's wrong with me?" Hiccup asked concerned

"That's just the problem," Gobber said grabbing a few more things and shoving them into his wheelbarrow, "There's nothin' wrong with you! But oh boy is there somethin' wrong with Berk."

Thanks for reading Part 2 I hope the story is going well and that everyone is interested in it. Upon watching the show's it's amazing to me how much actual dialogue there is and the amount of information that is gathered within such a short time. I hope that the characters seem real enough because if this works well (hint hint Fav or follow) I might do a continuing series of Hiccup's adventures in Berk. Ultima S. Next Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me? Are you saying I'm the only one who isn't crazy?" Hiccup asked

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'." Gobber replied

"But how can that be? Hiccup is the only one who remembers these people." Astrid interjected

"Yes and that's because he's the only one who's received the antidote!" Gobber said finally finishing his packing, "During the time when Stoick and I were true vikings, out at war, spilling the innards of dragons left and right,... No offense Toothless, Stormfly." Toothless let out a grunt and Stormfly just tilted her head, "one of our ship's ran into a nasty sort of dragon, it releases a pungent fish-like odor which causes everyone's head to go loopy and as soon as someone disappears no one even remembers who they were." Gobber said dramatically, "We called it the Shadow Stalker because you don't see it till it's too late."

"That nasty smell at the Arena before Ruffnut and Tuffnut disappeared!" Hiccup said putting his finger to his chin.

"And I remember smelling something disgusting this morning too, that must be when Fish... something disappeared!"

"Gobber how..." Hiccup said turning around to find an empty smithy and just some hot coals in the fireplace, "Wow Gobber can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be." Hiccup said

"Gobber?" Astrid said confused

"Oh no!" Hiccup said realizing what happened as a pungent odor filled the shop

"Something tells me the Shadow Stalker got this... Gobber?" Astrid said with a look of concern

"Oh, so you do remember the Shadow Stalker?" Hiccup asked surprised

"Sure I do, you just told me about it!"

Hiccup sighed, "Come on we need to get to dad, He'll know what to do!"

Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless and Astrid hopped up behind him, "Um... not that I'm complaining but why don't you ride Stormfly?"

"Who's Stormfly?" Astrid asked

"It's affecting the other dragons now!"

They took off to the sky and looked down to see that Berk was looking very much empty.

"Wake up!"

"There it is again!" Hiccup said looking around

"You don't think that's the sound the Shadow Stalker makes do you? I mean we've heard some pretty weird dragon calls in our time." Astrid inferred

"If that's the call of the Shadow Stalker than it's been following me, a little too closely for comfort!."

They landed with a crash outside Hiccup's home and the Chief came out to see what was happening, "Son..." Stoick called and ran to his son but no sooner did they get close to each other that Stoick just Disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid as a pungent Odor filled the air, "And of course you don't remember it!"

Astrid just stood there with a look of terror on her face and Hiccup turned slowly to see what she was looking at. Out on the sea there was the whole Berserker Armada.

"Oh great! How did I know that Daguur was behind this! Come on Astrid we need to warn the town!" Hiccup said

"The town?! It's just us three on Berk, you, me and Toothless. And I don't think Toothless can hold off the entire Berserker Armada."

Hiccup looked down and there was no one, anywhere, "I hate to say it, Astrid but we may need the help of Daguur on this one!... Astrid?" Hiccup turned to find he was completely alone with Toothless no other dragon's no other Sheep no life whatsoever except the look of the Berserkers on the horizon, "Come on Bud let's go down to the beach to wait for them." Hiccup said figuring it was better than getting shot at by flying overhead

They went down to the beach and watched as the ships came closer and closer. It became evident that the beach would not be a safe place to be as the ships showed no sign of slowing. They backed up a ways as one ship after another after another crashed onto the sandy shores of Berk.

From the center of the wreckage Hiccup saw something move. He approached just as Daguur jumped out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Tell me, Hiccup! What is going on?" Daguur looked to the sky while he asked

"Wait so you know that something's not right?" Hiccup asked wrestling out of Daguurs grip

"Obviously something's wrong! Look at this! A thousand battle ready ships, with no one on them, coming to take over a land full of houses with no one in them. I may be Daguur the Deranged but I'm not stupid I wouldn't be able to pilot these ships myself!" He said pointing his sword at Hiccup's face which caused Toothless to growl and hiss.

"Wake up."

At the sound of the words Daguur pointed his sword to the sky and backed slowly next to Hiccup, "What was that?"

"I believe it's the sound of the Shadow Stalker dragon who takes it's victims and causes everyone to forget about... whoever it was they took." Hiccup explained

"How do you know?"

"One of the men that was taken told me about it."

"Then how do you remember them?" Daguur said pointing his sword at Hiccup again

Hiccup moved the sword out of his face, "A few days ago I got sprayed with Blue Nightmare venom, evidently it makes you immune to this dragon's attack meathod."

"Well then let's get some of this venom so that I can start remembering!" Daguur insisted

"Fine! We'll take Toothless!" Hiccup said

"Who?"

"Oh no!" Hiccup said and frantically looked around but Toothless was gone, "TOOTHLESS! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called but to no avail his best friend was gone.

"Hiccup you'd better tell me..." Daguur started but then just silence Hiccup slowly turned to see that he was all alone. There were no birds singing, no dragon's roaring, no sound at all besides the beating of the waves on the shore.

Hiccup slowly walked through the desolate town. Everything looked like it was in pristine condition, as though people could still walk out the doors any moment and continue what they were doing. Hiccup looked in Astrid's house to see her collection of battle axes neatly placed on the side of the wall. The twin's house still had Tuffnut's prized mace sitting nicely on it's pedestal. There were still Nadder spines lodged in the small awning Astrid had made for stormfly.

There was nothing Hiccup could do, no one to talk to, he was entirely alone. He went up to his house with a heavy heart and he slowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom. On the walls his pictures of dragons still hung on the wall as though to mock his loneliness. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes as a single tear found it's way to his pillow.

He awoke before the sun rose as the grey mist of dawn floated like ghost's through the streets. Hiccup rushed out the door and looked around only to see that he was still alone. The weight of the nothingness haunted his soul.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE ME!" He shouted out into the sky

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

The command came in hoarse whispers that echoed through the empty streets and as Hiccup turned he finally saw it.

"The Shadow Stalker!" He said looking through the dim mist

It was like the grim reaper of dragons a bony snout and neck were lightly covered by a black padding of skin. Its wings were torn and ripped to look like bony fingers next to an emaciated and decayed body. From under its wings Hiccup could see Blue Nightmares.

"So you're finally here to take me too huh?" Hiccup said and looked steadily at the dragon before kneeling on the ground, "Well I'm ready."

To his surprise the dragon just stood there and waited. Hiccup finally looked up to see the dragon standing there staring at him.

"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Hiccup yelled in anger

The Shadow Stalker turned to the mist which seemed to move and Hiccup knew that they had gone off of Berk to an island he was familiar with. "This is the island where I met you guys." Hiccup said to the Blue Nightmares they looked at him and then to the ground. All around them Hiccup could see destruction, hundreds of dragon eggs smashed and many lifeless Blue Nightmares.

"Who did this?" Hiccup asked turning around and seeing the extent of the destruction. The Shadow Stalker provided the answer as it gently placed a withered arrow in Hiccup's hand. "Berserkers!" Hiccup said with a sigh, "You guys had everything taken from you, your home your families... That's why you did this! You were showing me what happened to you. This is why you reacted so badly when I first arrived, this is why you chased me off!"

At that the Shadow Stalker shook it's head slowly and turned its head and lifted its wing revealing a single, undisturbed nest with five eggs in it.

"You drove me away because you were scared I'd take everything you had left." He said as realization crossed his face, "I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect those eggs. Just trust me enough to take them to Berk, with all of you and our dragons we can keep them protected for as long as you need." Hiccup went over to the nest and picked up and egg, "I just wish I had my friends so I could do it!"

The Shadow Stalker dragon came up next to Hiccup and Hiccup put out his hand, the dragon hesitated then put his head onto Hiccup's hand. They looked each other in the eye and then the Shadow Stalker opened it's mouth.

"wake up. Wake Up. Wake Up! WAKE UP!"

Suddenly Hiccup jolted up in his bed as Astrid fell to the ground beside it.

"Hey it actually worked! I didn't think it would!" Tuffnut said to the side, "It's a good thing it worked with Astrid I don't think Hiccup would've wanted to wake up if it was Snotlout!"

"I don't even want to know what you're talking about." Hiccup said and then realized that his friends were in his room. He got up and quickly threw his arms around them and ended on Astrid as the others looked at him as though he'd gone crazy.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs said with worry on his face

"You guy's are back!" Hiccup said happily

"Back?" Snotlout said confused

"If anyone's back it's you!" Astrid explained, "Three days ago you got hit with Blue nightmare venom and..."

"Yeah I know and I became immune to..." Hiccup started

"AND you have been unconscious ever since." Astrid finished

Hiccup now looked confused, "No, no that doesn't make any sense you all disappeared, the Shadow Stalker got you trying to protect the Blue Nightmare eggs."

"Shadow Stalker?" Gobber said climbing the stairs at that moment, "That sounds like a name I'd give a dragon."

"Gobber!" Hiccup said going over and hugging the large viking and behind him was Stoick who pushed Gobber aside and hugged his son.

"I knew you'd pull through!" Stoick said

"Dad what happened?" Hiccup asked

"You got hit with Blue Nightmare venom," Gobber interrupted from the side, "It causes ya to faint and have some nasty nightmares."

"Dad!," Hiccup said suddenly remembering, "I need to go back to that island!"

"Oh no ya don't!" Stoick said firmly, "Those islands are off limits to Berk. We can't have more of those things causing this much trouble in Berk."

"Dad that's just it, I didn't have a nightmare! It was more like a lesson in empathy. Those dragons were killed almost all off by Berserkers. They had everything taken from them and in my dream," Hiccup looked around the room at his friends, "So did I. I promised them I'd bring them to Berk where they'd be safe."

"You promised them in a dream son! You don't even know if what you saw was real or not."

"Then let me prove it! I'll go back to the island and if the nest is there then we'll know what I saw was real and if it's not... I'll give up and we can avoid those Islands as you command."

Stoick thought for a moment, "I'm going with you son."

"If you're going then we're going too!" Astrid spoke for the group

The wind was whipping at Hiccup's face as the lucidity of the location of the nest was burned in his brain like a brand.

"You guy's really didn't need to come." Hiccup said

"Oh if that's the case..." Ruffnut started

"We're not leaving you Hiccup, get used to it!" Astrid responded

"You have some mighty good friends Hiccup." Stoick said

They landed and entered the burning landscape. Hiccup went straight where he remembered the nest and to everyone's surprise there in front of them was a nest of five deep blue eggs with a strange silver coating. Hiccup approached the nest and soon the small group found themselves surrounded by the Blue Nightmares.

Everyone circled up except Hiccup who walked out in front of them towards the nest.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid shouted

"SON!" Stoick yelled

"Don't worry Chief I'll get him!" Snotlout said confidently

"Snotlout don't!" Hiccup yelled but too late.

Snotlout got a face full of venom, he cleared his eyes spun for a second then fell to the ground as the other dragons started to jump and flounce wildly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and advanced slowly towards the nest only to find himself face to face with three Blue Nightmares. He looked them in the eye and they stared him down with steely greys.

"Here goes nothing... Wake up!" He shouted

Suddenly the Blue Nightmares stopped all movement and looked at him then slowly backed aside from the nest. Hiccup picked up the entire nest and set it on Toothless, who was understandably less than pleased. The other dragons were even less pleased when the Blue Nightmares climbed on them.

Hookfang grabbed Snotlout by the arms and they all flew back to Berk. They left the dragon eggs nestled safely in a canyon on the other side of the island where no people or dragons would come to bother them and then they flew back to Berk.

"Gobber we got another one for you!" Stoick yelled down to Gobber who was in front of a pot of broth.

"Oh good I just finished the next batch!" Gobber said as they dropped Snotlout down in front of him.

"That's our cue to get out of here!" Tuffnut said and suddenly all the dragons started to freak out like Meatlug did in Hiccup's dream as Gobber brought over a chunky bucket of broth.

It smelled awful, like rotted dead fish, "I hope your not going to make Snotlout eat that, it would be cruel even for him!" Hiccup said

"Please Hiccup you don't eat it! You wave it under their nose and it'll wake ya up faster than grandma's flapjacks!"

One pass and Snotlout shot awake holding his nose as it burned.

"See that's how it's supposed to work, I had to do it three time's for you!" Gobber told Hiccup.

"And that explains a lot!" Hiccup said with a shrug

Suddenly Hiccup was bowled over under the weight of the Night Fury, "Ok, Ok, ok bud I missed you too! You wanna go for a fly?" he asked and Toothless jumped around happily.

"Not without us you don't!" Astrid said from the back of Stormfly

Hiccup mounted and they all took to the sky as a bony black dragon looked on from the mountainside.

Thanks for reading I hope that it was interesting and if you want more you need to tell me, (fav or follow or review) and I will be more than happy to write as many episodes as one would like. It is by far my favorite film and series so I have plenty of ideas. Ultima S.


End file.
